


last to know

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [48]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  nicole: last to know - p!nk</p>
            </blockquote>





	last to know

What, Nic wanted to know, fuming and carefully not looking at the empty chair beside her, was the good of finally getting onto the A-list if she was still gonna get stood up.

She smiled happily as the floor camera came her way, and tried to project the aura that her date was just in the mens or something. 

Her smile twitched and she fought for composure. Who knew where the fuck he was. Not here with her at this very important awards ceremony.

She'd shaken off her hurt and was settling nicely into her 'don't give a fuck' mood (the two awards tucked away with her agent for safe keeping had seen to that) when the bastard appeared. "Nic, hey baby, sorry, I..."

Nic held up her hand. "No. You don't even get to explain. Delete my number, fucker, we're through." She turned on her heel and went over to buy the bar a drink.


End file.
